Shintarō Midorima
Shintarō Midorima was one of the players and the shooter from the Generation of Miracles. He now plays with one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, Shūtoku High. Appearance Midorima has short, dark green hair that just doesn't reach his eyes. His hair is sided to the left. He wears regular, black glasses. He bandages his left hand outside of matches, so that nothing can influence his left-hand shot. He also files his nails for the same reason. He is often seen with a lucky item, that varies from a stuffed frog or bear to a potted cactus. Out of games, he wears his school uniform: a black jacket that is strapped all the way to his neck and a black pants. He plays with jersey number 6. Personality Midorima usually acts very reserved. He has no need and time for fooling around, although Takao tries to pursue him many times. Acting kind to opponents is very hard for him, while his friend Takao has no problem with that. Very confident in his ability, he often acts high and mighty around others (mostly his team-mates). He strongly believes in zodiac-signs and horoscopes, even carrying a so-called "lucky item" with him everywhere.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 10, page 10Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 11 He is set at ease when he hears that his zodiac sign, cancer, will have a lucky day. Midorima also can't stand Kuroko, because he acnowledges Kuroko even though he doesn't have any physicial capabilities and can't do anything on his own. He hates that even though Kuroko is weak, he still stood as an equal besides him and the other Generation of Miracles back in Teikō Middle and that Kuroko still chose a team like Seirin. He thinks that Kuroko is stupid to chose for Seirin who can't use his strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 27, page 17 While usually keeping his head cool, he snapped during Shūtoku's match against Seirin High in the Winter Cup. He told Takao to stop his fooling around and had an intent of destroying Seirin completely. Takao compared him with a dangerous wild beast.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 85, page 17 Story Pre-Winter Cup Midorima is shown to be training for the Winter Cup with Shūtoku High.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 10 Winter Cup Midorima appears at the Winter Cup building when the Generation's captain, Akashi, called the Generation together. As always, he carries a lucky item with him, this time a pair of scissors. Kise asks him to put that away, saying it's dangerous. When Murasakibara is unable to open his pack of chips, he asks for Midorima's scissors, but Midorima refuses. Akashi arrives and after dealing with Kagami, departs again. He leaves the Generation with the words that they haven't forgotten their oath. He is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 Skill Besides his shot, Midorima is also very fast and strong. He is smart during matches and is able to fake his shot very fast and pass his opponent easily. He is also very proficient in defense, in his match against Kagami during the training camp, he surpressed him overwhelmingly.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62, page 10 * Shot: Midorima is mostly known for his incredible shot. He shoots the ball from any position on the court and the ball flies exceptionally high. A normal player would have less grasp on a shot if it's that high, but Midorima always scores that way. Another thing that is incredible about his shot is the distance. He has shown that he can score at the height of the middle lineKuroko no Basuke chapter 28, page 6 & 7 and even on the whole other side of the courtKuroko no Basuke chapter 28, page 16, 17 & 18. He has trained this for at least four years. He always shoots with his left hand. If he is not sure he will score, he will not shoot. He even bandages his fingers in order to not let them affect his shot. Because his shot is so high and it takes a lot of time for it to reach the basket, Midorima has plenty of time to return in defense, covering fastbreaks and counters from the opponents.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 17, page 9 Trivia *On the first character poll, Midorima ranked 2nd, with 1478 votes. His "specially-made rolling pencil" ranked 30th, with 21 votes. *He ranked 6th on the second poll, this time with 936 votes. *The kanji 緑 (Midori) in his name means green, hinting to his hair color. *In the entire series, he has only missed once, in the second match against Seirin.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 87, page 10 *According to Kise, Midorima has a funny accent.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 4 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Shūtoku High